Family Matters
by Kristen3
Summary: David doesn't understand why his grandfather's anniversary and his birthday are on the same day, leading to him learning the story surrounding his birth. One-shot.


"So, did you have fun at your birthday party?" Niles asked, unable to resist ruffling his son's hair.

David shrugged. "I guess. But I wish Grandpa was here."

"I'm sorry, son. But he and Ronee had to go on a trip. You know that."

"But why'd they have to go around my birthday?!" David knew he was whining, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Well, your birthday is also their anniversary," Daphne explained. She came in from the kitchen, where she'd been putting away the plates and things from the party.

"It's not fair," David whined.

"I know you don't like it, but that's just how it worked out," Daphne said. She hated seeing her son so upset.

"Well, how come Grandpa wanted to get married on my birthday? Didn't he love me?!"

Niles took his son by the hand. "Come here." He walked David over to the fainting couch and sat down. David sat beside him.

"It isn't that your grandfather got married on your birthday. It's more like you decided to be born on his wedding day. Actually, _during_ his wedding, if you want to be technical."

"I was born during a wedding?" David asked. He'd never heard this story before. He'd heard his friends talk about their moms being in the hospital when they were born. He'd always assumed it was the same with him.

"Yes," Daphne said, sitting down on David's other side. "It was quite a day. Your uncle wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding. But things didn't work out so well. And then Eddie, the ring bearer, accidentally swallowed the ring."

David's eyes were wide. "He swallowed the ring? How could that happen?"

"Oh, well, we were feeding him, and we dropped the ring," Daphne said with a chuckle. "But your father and I took Eddie to the vet to get the ring back. And just as the vet was working on him, you decided you wanted to be born."

"I thought you wanted to come out because I said 'open bar," Niles recalled.

"Huh?" David asked.

"You'll understand that when you're older," Niles said.

"There wasn't time to get me to the hospital then," Daphne said, picking up the story. "We had no choice but to let you come out right then and there."

"I was born in a vet's office?!"

"Yes," Daphne said. "It was a bit strange, but we didn't mind once we saw you. Your father and I could hardly believe you were ours."

Niles reached his hand behind David and took hold of Daphne's hand. He could still picture how she'd looked holding their newborn son. "I don't think I'd ever loved your mother as much as I did that day," Niles said, looking straight at Daphne.

Daphne felt herself blushing a bit as Niles talked about how much he loved her. "I remember I was holding you, and your father and I kept looking at you, trying to decide who you looked like. I told your father you had my hair. He thought I meant you had brown hair like mine."

David was confused. His hair was much closer to his father's blond.

Daphne couldn't help smiling at her son's expression. "That wasn't what I meant at all. I meant you _had_ my hair. You were holding on to a strand of me hair in your little fist. I think you were trying to tell me that you knew I was your mum."

"So, that's how I was born?" David asked. "Why didn't Grandpa get married the next day or something?"

"Well, we called your uncle to tell him you were born, and he and your grandfather and Ronee all came down to the vet's to see you. We all decided the big ceremony didn't matter. Since all of the important people were there, your grandfather thought it would be easier just to be married right there. He wanted you to be at his wedding, too," Daphne explained.

David thought about that. It really was sort of sweet. "So Grandpa's not missing my birthday on purpose?"

"Not at all," Niles replied. "If I know Dad, he's probably going to get you a present or two while he's away."

"Or more," Daphne added with a laugh. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah," David said. "But I still miss Grandpa."

"I'm sure he misses you, too," Niles said. "He'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Good," David replied. "I can't wait to show him all my birthday presents. Do you think if I asked him now, he'd promise to be here for my birthday next year?"

Daphne nodded. "I think that could be arranged."

"Maybe we could have a joint party next year. Since it's the same day and all."

Niles felt a rush of pride. He knew how much David looked forward to his birthday. It was surely a sign of maturity that he was willing to share the day. It had to be something he'd gotten from Daphne. Niles was sure of it. "I think that's a very good idea. Your grandfather would probably love it."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about Ronee," Daphne said. Martin's wife had never completely gotten used to the idea of being an instant grandmother. She liked David well enough, but she was always quick to point out that she'd just married into this.

But David was unfazed. "We'll tell her we want it to be just like their wedding. With me included."

Daphne couldn't resist kissing her son's cheek. "I think she just might go along with that."

Niles always knew his son would ask about his birth sometime. He'd wondered how they'd tell him the story. It seemed David wasn't bothered by the idea of being born in a place usually reserved for animals. To David, what mattered most was the family he'd been born into. Yes, David was like Daphne in many ways, no matter the color of his hair.

**The End**


End file.
